Rock Musical Bleach Revised
by Storyteller35
Summary: Here are a couple oneshots revising some scenes from on of my favorite musicals, ROCK MUSICAL BLEACH This is ICHIRUKI.
1. Chapter 1

Rock Musical Bleach: Revised

By Karin

Now this is based on the musical not the show. Now this scene I got annoyed with because it's the perfect Ichirukia moment but Ichigo runs away at the end. So I'm revising

I DO NOT OWN ROCK MUSICAL BLEACH, or the show, that belongs to the makers, not me.

Also; if you want to look this up on YouTube, just look up Rock musical bleach live bankai show, and if you're like me and just want to find the scene to see what it really looks like but don't speak Japanese, look up part 6 subbed and go to time 1 minute and 29 seconds, ok, on with the show!

The lights are dim and Ichigo stands on the stage stairs, back facing the audience, in his shinigami kimono.

Ichigo: That day… before my eyes she appeared. Kuchiki Rukia

Rukia appears below the stage stairs in her school uniform.

Rukia: Until my powers return, you will help with my Shinigami duties.

Ichigo: She had a loud voice and an attitude to match it. Plus her drawing really sucked.

Rukia turns and looks at Ichigo.

Rukia: That day, before my eyes he appeared. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo holds out his right hand.

Ichigo: Hand your katana over, shinigami! Let's go with your idea

Rukia: Foul mouth, foul personality. Plus his face is… (laughs)

Ichigo: Ah! You! Did you just laugh at my face?!

Rukia (all preppy and cheeky): Oh? What could you mean?

Ichigo: "Little! Little! Little!" (I'm going by subs okay)

Rukia: Are you in elementary school!?!

Ichigo: Ah!

Ichigo and Rukia together: What a truly gloomy person!

Look at one another.

Ichigo (singing): I think it's a pain. With a rude entrance, you instantly act cheeky. (points at Rukia) An annoying person I don't want anything to do with!

Rukia (singing, while pointing at Ichigo): I thought you were a strange guy. Blunt, and with an attitude, talking impudently. An annoying person I don't want anything to do with!

Run up to one another and glare, then Ichigo passes.

Ichigo: But her mysterious powers… let me save my beloved family's lives.

Rukia: But his mysterious strength… creates a stir in my heart!

Rukia climbs the stairs.

Ichigo: Because she gave me her power… she is now guilty of a crime. That debt I owe her, I will repay her! (This is where the revising part starts) for the love I feel for her is real! That's all!

Rukia: In those unwavering eyes, in those eyes… fills me with so many feeling, some I don't even know! Those feelings confuse me, but I know they're there! That's all!

He runs up the stairs, knowing he must leave. Pulls her into his arms and kisses her deeply.

The end.

Yes it is short but, the scene isn't that long. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Now as you know I'm doing revising of the Rock Musicals Bleach Musicals, there are 6 I believe. Now this scene is part of the show Dark of the Bleeding Moon, during the song Te wo Tsunagou, or Hand in Hand. Now this isn't as fluffy as my last one but I hope you still enjoy it

Ichirukia rule.

Now Let the show begin.

Ichigo and Rukia walk on stage, Ichigo coming from the left, Rukia on the right, with the music playing. Ichigo walks down the stairs to the second platform before you hit the stage, Rukia starts singing

Rukia: Honesty continues to live on; it's a little difficult but…

Ichigo begins to sing, while looking at Rukia.

Ichigo: Whenever you look up to the heavens, this time, I'll be first in the blue sky.

Ichigo and Rukia together: It's simple, isn't it? It's helpful to laugh at it all. (Rukia holds out her hands) Because of pain, we understand one another (she pulls them to her chest), we go past that selfishness, and each struggles to meet at a point.

Rukia walks up the stairs and Ichigo moves to the other side

Ichigo and Rukia: Stumbling back home, going through the seasons. Either way, there's no mistake. Hand in Hand (Their hands float out to the side, like reaching out to hold hands). A sight on the evening street. Tomorrow, we're going to show (Revise) just how strong our feelings are. Hand in Hand (they walk towards each other, holding out their hands, then pulling it to their chest) This heart lights up. The flame that can never be put out.

They walk down the stairs till their both on stage, standing next to each other.

Ichigo and Rukia: hand in hand (they raise their hands in front of them, then pull them back) My hand remembers whose warmth I still can't erase.

They hum while their hands float towards each other (revise) once their palms are together, their hands close, they hadn't notice, then they look down and see that their holding hands, they look at each other and smile.

Renji: Ichigo!! What the HELL ARE YOU DOING!!

The End

Sorry, I just had to throw Renji in there. Hope your enjoyed it, please reply if you have any scenes that you think should be revised.


End file.
